


For the Love of Vanaheim

by A_V_Knight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), odinson bros
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Battle, Betrayal, Blood Magic, Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Secrets, Unplanned Pregnancy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_V_Knight/pseuds/A_V_Knight
Summary: In an alternate reality of the MCU Asgardian Universe, there exists a witch from Vanaheim who manages to steal the hearts of both Thor and Loki. The brothers, each knowing the other’s feelings, manage to place the beautiful shield maiden into situations requiring her to make decisions for her personal survival, and that of her children. Meanwhile, Odin holds her at arm’s length due to her growing magical abilities and amazing personal fortitude. Based on both events in the movies and in the comics, this story takes you on a completely new view of the Nine Realms.
Relationships: Thor & Original Female Character, loki & original female character





	1. Introducing Dýrfinna of Vanaheim (1)

Dýrfinna, daughter of Grimm, fired off her bow until she was out of arrows before swinging it around and hitting two Fire Giants upside the head with it. One of them looked up at her as she angered. “Stay… Down!” she growled as she kicked him across the face, rendering him unconscious.

“Remind me to never make you angry,” Prince Thor of Asgard grunted from behind her before swinging his mighty hammer Mjolnir and striking three Fire Giants with one blow.

“Nice to see you haven’t lost your touch… Captain,” Sif arrived at her flank.

“You wish,” she goaded her with a smirk.

“I really do,” she smiled at her. “Come here, I found what they were guarding.

She glanced over the battlefield to find Fandral and Balder cleaning up the rest of the rebels before nodding and following her off into the woods.

Thor watched the two Shieldmaidens for a moment before following them.

They climbed up a hill before sliding down to a ravine. 

"How in the Nine Realms did you find this?”

“I was drawn to the light,” she pointed to a circle of stones as the air caught in Finna’s chest.

“Careful. That’s a powerful relic. I can feel the magic radiating off of it.”

“I can tell,” Thor pointed to the fact that her blue markings began to dance all over her skin, the inheritance of her Vanja blood. Truth be told, it was quite a turn-on as well.

“What does it do?” Sif asked.

"I’m not sure,” she slowly approached the circle, wary of any traps or protective spells. “Why would someone leave a very powerful relic out here in the open on a remote planet of Nidavellir?”

“Unprotected at that?” Thor suggested.

“Oh, it’s protected,” Finna waved her hand to enlighten her non-magical friends of the energy surrounding the entire area.

“We need to bring this to Father’s attention as soon as possible,” Thor looked around and let out a sigh.

“There you are!” Fandral called out. “I suppose we’re to do all the hard work now, are we?” he goaded the warriors.

“Why not? All you did was stand around while we did the hard bits,” Finna teased back before offering him a grin.

“Not true, Captain Finna! I took a sword to the leg,” he showed her.

“You poor dear,” she reached her hand up and offered him blue energy that healed his wound quickly. “There, all better.”

“Are you sure your services as a healer would be more useful than your sword?” Thor joined in on ribbing her.

“Perhaps next time I should let the arrows pass right by me?” she flashed her eyes up to his, sending a shiver that shot straight down his spine. Oh, how he adored that feisty redheaded woman.

Once the Giants were bound and prepared for transport to the Asgardian prisons, the Herd gathered for a pep talk from their Prince. He praised them. He commended them. And he thanked them.

“We will spend one last night here in camp to wind down and prepare our stories for our friends and family back home! Let the mead flow, my friends! You deserve it!”

Cheers were heard everywhere as the battalions split up to enter their tents and wash up for the night’s festivities.


	2. Introducing Dýrfinna of Vanaheim (2)

“Fandral,” Thor placed his hand on his shoulder while drunkenly swinging his stein of mead. “How goes, my friend?”

“It goes well,” he grinned broadly. “Any prospects or conquests on your plate for tonight?” he took a glance at all of the ladies standing around the bonfire.

“I have not found the one I want,” he looked around as well.

“Don’t be too picky, I might just pluck them all up before you make up your mind.”

“Have fun!” he grinned.

“I shall!” he laughed before walking off toward the ladies.

Thor took a drink of his mead and threw his head back, looking up at the stars. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his hands off of Finna, and tonight would be no different. He had felt an attraction to her since the moment she joined Sif’s Shieldmaiden Regiment. They had grown close in friendship and she flirted with him relentlessly, but now he wanted more.

He wanted her.

He laughed at the thought. He wondered what the feisty ginger woman would think of the Prince of Asgard finally making his move?

The breeze coming off of the ocean called to him and pulled him toward the waves as he slowly came upon the shadowy figure on the beach. It seemed like a boulder that was moving, but sounded like girls as he stopped and eavesdropped on them.

“Ow!” one yelled.

“Hold still!”

“Finna, make a glowy light thingie!”

“Oh, right. There.”

“That looks horrible!

“Shhhhh!” multiple girls hissed.

“Stop pulling your foot away!”

“It hurts!”

“Would someone please hold her…”

“Ahhhh!”

“Got it!”

“Ladies?” Thor staggered toward them.

Three young ladies looked up at him from standing around a blonde that was sitting in the sand. Finna held up her right hand, which was glowing white as blood dripped from her left hand. The two others were holding their friend’s leg and ankle.

“May I be of assistance?” he slurred.

“We’ve got it, now!” one hiccuped.

“Nina!” Finna scolded her. “Use your manners!”

“There’s no need,” Thor swayed drunkenly. “Intoxication negates the need for curtsey.”

“Well then, Prince Fancy Pants, could you please put those strong arms to work and carry Bryn to the water? She needs to rinse out her wound.”

“As you wish, Captain Finna,” he placed his stein onto the sand and whipped Bryn up into his arms.

Finna giggled as she stole Thor’s drink and headed to a rock to sit and watch him.

“Oh my stars, that’s Prince Thor!” Nina screamed into her ear.

“How very perceptive of you, darling,” she grinned.

“He really is everything my sister described,” she mumbled.

“He does have a reputation with the ladies,” Finna dropped her eyes away from him.

“So does Fandral,” she giggled as Finna smiled. They both quieted as Thor approached them and reached for his stein.

“Thank you for helping Bryn,” Finna pulled her hand away playfully.

“It was my pleasure,” he reached over her, pushing his hips between her legs as he looked down at her. He wrapped his fingers around the cup as his heart beat against his chest. “Captain Finna.”

“Prince Fancy Pants,” she grinned.

“Now that would be my brother,” he grinned. “Loki’s trousers are much fancier than mine.”

She giggled against him. “Fine then. Prince Muscles it is.”

“I like that better,” he tipped his head back as Bryn hopped over to them with the help of Gita.

“Would you like a bit of help in getting to your tent, my darlin’?” Finna slid off of the rock and wrapped her arms around her friend.

“Aye,” she sighed. “Stupid sharp shells,” she pouted.

“You poor thing,” Nina looked over at Thor. “Thank you for your assistance tonight, My Prince.”

“Would you care for an escort?” he couldn’t look away from Finna.

Bryn cocked her eyebrow before breaking into a wide grin. “Please.”

He chuckled before handing his stein off to Finna and whipping the girl up into his arms. He carried her in from the beach and through the festivities as Bryn led them to her tent. Walking in, he gently placed her onto a hammock and kissed her forehead. “There you go, sleep well.”

“She’ll have sweet dreams, I’m sure,” Gita giggled as she and Nina helped prepare their friend for bed.

Thor stepped out of the tent to find Finna swirling the empty stein around on her finger. He grabbed the mug and her hand and pulled her back to where the ale was being poured. Once his stein was filled, he again pulled her off to his tent.

“Thor,” she stopped at the entrance.

“I’m tired of the endless flirting, Finna,” he turned to her.

“I…” the air escaped her chest as he crushed his lips against hers and pulled her inside. They undressed one another, letting their clothes fall where they might before pulling closer.

She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to his bed and gently lay her down without removing his lips from hers. 

She closed her eyes and pushed her head back; giving him welcomed access to her neck. Carefully, slowly, he kissed her neck, letting her scent and taste intoxicate him.

Her mind whirled as his scent filled her head. It was like a drug, overwhelming her senses and utterly addictive combined with the electricity bolting through her body. 

He kissed her deeply as he slowly pushed his way inside her, realizing for the first time that she had remained a maiden until that very moment. “Finna,” he whispered as she hushed him with her mouth, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she let out an excited sigh. She opened her eyes as he kissed her, smiling at the fact that she seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. 

The electricity spiked through her body, sending it alight with pulses that she had never felt before. Her body enjoyed the feelings of his against her and him buried inside her, a feeling she had been yearning to feel for over forty years.

Hours seemed like minutes as they worshiped one another, declaring their love and devotion repeatedly, their souls tangled into a web of unreserved bliss. He rolled onto his back, bringing her with him while sitting up and kissing her. As she struggled to catch her breath, he took the opportunity to taste the skin of her shoulder, dampened with sweat and saturated with heat.

“You taste so good,” he whispered happily.

“As do you,” she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth with a wicked grin. She then moved her hips against him until she threw her head back with a scream of pleasure.

He turned them to lay her again on the bed, pushing her into the soft mattress as she wrapped her legs around him once more. Raking her nails down his back, she brought her knees up and encouraged him to thrust deeper as he moaned. 

He began to breathe harder as her third and final orgasm began to tighten around him. She threw her head back and gasped for air as her feet encouraged his thrusting by guiding him on the backs of his thighs.

He laced his fingers though those of her right hand as he kept his body hovered over hers with his right, his eyes intense, yet gentle as everything exploded.

She screamed out her release as his came in the form of a groan, their bodies damp and limp as they lay together on the bed.

“Please tell me why we didn’t do this sooner,” he kissed her fingers.

“You will be crowned King of Asgard shortly, and I am betrothed,” she let out a sad sigh.

“Tell me you wanted this as much as I,” he looked down into her eyes.

“More,” she smiled, but the sadness in her big, brown eyes was evident. “Nothing will ever come of it.”

“I will be King, I’ll… give you a title…”

“No one in Asgard will want to see a Van Witch on your arm, and you know it.”

“I don’t care!” he raised his voice as thunder began to roll all around them.

She placed her hand on his chest. “Calm your storm,” she kissed him. “We will return home to Asgard. You will begin preparations for your coronation. We must relax and just… see what the Ancients have in store for us.”

“Once you’re married…”

“As King, you have the power to deny all betrothals. It’s a stupid and archaic practice that should have been outlawed ages ago. If you really want me, you will find a way to make it so.”

He grinned before pushing his body into hers and taking her again.


	3. Loki Meets Finna

Loki was bored. He sighed as he looked over Asgard from the balcony and picked at his nails. Thor was off being a hero along with Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three, and there he was… nothing to do.

“You have friends, why are you not with them?” Frigga asked from behind him before placing her arms around his left.

“I’m afraid I’d just pull them down with my foul mood,” he smiled. 

“That’s what mead is for, Loki. Go and drink lots of it,” she laughed before kissing his cheek and walking off.

Sometimes his mother had some really good ideas.

He nodded his head before walking off to make his way from Glaðsheimr, into the town and down the street. As he passed through the doors of a pub, he used his trickery to camouflage his regal clothing into something a bit more common – and comfortable. 

“There he is!” a rowdy group called for him from the back table. 

“It seems I’m late, you’ve already got a start on the drink!” he shook the hand of his dear friend Erik.

“I can always drink more with you, my friend!” he turned to the table of twelve and made introductions. “Adalard and his woman Dagna, Taban, Lars and Klaus, sisters Anke and Astrid, my cousin Olaf and his women Gita and Nina,” the men paused to nod in appreciation to Olaf, “and you’ve met Fieke, Udo and Axel. This is my mate Luke.”

“Pleasure,” they raised their cups to him as a bar maiden handed him a full one.

“Cheers!” he grinned before tipping his head back and sliding in.

“That’s Finna’s seat, you’ll need to scoot in…” Fieke began as they were interrupted by a stunning redhead.

“I found them!” she reached over Loki and threw a bag at Erik.

“The Moonflower seeds!” Erik threw his head back in laughter. “I thought for sure you were pulling my leg, woman!”

“I never lie about important things,” she spoke with a bit of a Vanirian accent. “Sorry,” she patted Loki’s knee before grabbing his glass and taking a huge drink from it.

“Finna!”Astrid threw a piece of bread at her. “That was Luke’s drink! Stop molesting the man, he just got here!”

She smiled brightly before turning to the man beside her. “Luke… is it?” she looked confused as she looked into his eyes. 

“Um… yeah,” he was taken aback and for the first time ever was afraid that she had seen through his camouflage. “And you are?”

“Dýrfinna,” she purred. “It means…”

“It means ‘sorcerer’ in the ancient language,” he watched her carefully. “I sense a bit of Vanirian on your tongue.”

She licked her bottom lip. “I was born on Vanaheim.”

“Fascinating,” he purred.

Their eyes met for a moment before she reached for his nearly empty cup. “Allow me to refill your cup, My Lord.”

He frowned before leaning into her. “Please don’t do that!” he hissed.

“Maybe you should partake in the Moonflower seeds and relax,” she smirked before walking off to refill his cup. 

He watched her walk off as Erik threw his arm around his neck. “Beautiful creature, isn’t she?”

“Amazing,” he grinned before leaning in to him. 

“Better watch out, Finna’s one of Lady Sif’s Shieldmaidens,” Finke warned. 

“Thanks for the warning,” he laughed.

“Seeds?” Udo passed him the bag.

“Don’t mind if I do!” he pulled a few of the Moonflower seeds from the bag. It was common knowledge that the seeds of the Moonflower worked as an anesthetic and muscle relaxant when ingested in small doses. When combined with mead, it worked perfectly to numb the senses and create that awesomely fuzzy feeling in the head. 

“There you go,” Finna placed two mugs of mead on the table.

“And here you go,” Loki handed her a few seeds.

“Thank you,” she giggled before popping them into her mouth.

“Fantastic!” he handed her a cup before following with his own. They smashed them together before tipping their heads back.

“How have you been, Luke? We haven’t seen you in ages,” Axel asked from across the table.

“Busy,” he smiled. “The work of an apothecary is never boring.”

Finna bit her lip and looked away before smiling.

“And you Finna?” Finke followed. 

“Same thing, different day,” she rattled off in her brogue. “Oh, and I was able to harvest the fennel you’ve been waiting for. I’ll bring it to you tomorrow once this hangover subsides.”

Everyone chuckled as Finke agreed.

“Okay, who’s got the runes?” Dagna looked around the table.

“I’ve got this,” Gita reached for a half-empty mug, poured the remaining mead onto the floor, threw a hand full of runes into it and shook.

“What is this?” Loki asked.

“Drinking game. I’ll help you,” Finna smirked. “But when I yell ‘thumb,’ be sure to get yours onto the table first or you’ll be drinking.”

“Got it,” he laughed.

“I go first!” Nina reached into the mug and pulled out a rune. She threw it onto the table.

“Othile! I get to pick…” she looked around the table. “Finna, drink up!”

“Yes ma’am,” she grinned before doing just that. Then she pulled out another rune and threw it down.

“Ingus! Women drink!”

All of the women tipped their heads back.

Loki leaned into Erik. “I think I like this game.”

“Me too, mate,” he laughed heartily.

“Luke! You take a turn!”

He did just that and threw the rune onto the table. He saw Finna move her hand and change the rune’s character.

“Teiwaz! Men drink!”

Loki raised his eyebrows before taking a drink.

Eric pulled a rune. “Mannaz! Yes!” he tipped his head back. 

* * *

An hour later, Anke rose and waved her hands. “I don’t know about you all, but I’m about to burst! Pause the damned game!”

“Agreed!” all thirteen of them ran out the door to relieve themselves. 

As they slowly moved back toward their seats, Loki stopped and grabbed Finna’s arm, spinning her around and pushing her up against the side of the building. She snapped her fingers, which had the unexpected effect of freezing everyone around them.

“So you _are_ a witch?”

“I am… Prince Loki.”

“How did you know?” he swayed over her drunkenly.

“I can see through the veil… and your trickery. It amazes me sometimes that others cannot.”

“Well… I like my friends, Finna. And I like even more that they treat me like Luke instead of Loki…”

“Your secret’s safe with me, My Prince,” she stared into his eyes. 

“Why should I believe you?”

“Because I make an oath to Freyja with every promise I make. It’s not a pact I make lightly.”

“I want you, Finna.”

“It’s surely just the mead talking…”

“No, it’s not. I will have you up against the wall, your legs wrapped around my waist with one hand holding you and the other pinning your wrists above you. Forehead to forehead, I will stare into your soul as I make you scream for me again and again. This I promise you.”

She nearly lost her breath at his words. “The legend of your silver tongue does you no justice.”

“My tongue does more than produce words, My Lady,” he growled.

“I’m betrothed…” she grasped at any straw she could to stay afloat in his sea of lustful words that were determined to pull her under. Of course telling him that she had lain with his brother probably would have done the trick as well, but Thor seemed to be the furthest thing from her mind at that moment.

“I don’t care.”

“Of course not,” she laughed while looking down at the hold he still had on her arm.

“I always get what I want, Dýrfinna,” he growled, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

“I believe you,” she leaned into him. “But just this once… I’d like to see Loki Odinson beg.” 

He stood, speechless, granting her the opportunity to break away and return to the table. And with that, she snapped her fingers again and their friends came back to life.

* * *

When he finally composed himself and slid in next to Finna, he noticed that a few others seemed preoccupied. Apparently, the Moonflower seeds had begun to take effect in the form of aphrodisiac.

“So… what next?” Erik placed his hand on Finna’s knee.

“Another game?” Loki suggested quickly.

“Such as?” Finna turned to him.

“We can roll the bones,” he suggested.

“Yes!” Udo threw three dice into the middle of the table.

“You are… amazingly well-prepared!” Loki laughed.

“He is,” most of the others replied as they broke into laughter.

“Shall I go first then?” Loki picked up the dice and waited.

“After you,” Finke waved her hand.

He shook the dice around in his hand before presenting it to Finna. “For good luck?” he grinned as his eyes sparkled.

She licked her lips before blowing onto his hand, all while looking straight into his eyes.

“Thank you, m’lady,” he turned and threw them into the middle of the table.

She cocked her eyebrow as she caught the eyes of her friend Astrid. They shared a silent conversation before Finna shook her head and took a drink of her mead.

Loki rolled a total of seven. 

“The person across from you drinks, and you keep going!” Udo explained. 

“Will do,” he nodded as he did just that. He rolled a total of eleven.

“The person across from you drinks their entire cup!” Erik howled.

“Poor Olaf,” Finna deadpanned as everyone laughed.

“You want three-twos, love!” Nina giggled. “You get a kiss from the person to your left!”

He smirked as she glanced at Finna. “Three-twos… right.”

“ _Don’t you dare_ ,” she mumbled in her head.

“ _Afraid you’ll like it_?” he asked back, catching her off guard. No man had ever been in her head before.

She stared at him as he rolled the dice, her heart skipping a beat as a two landed, and then another. As the third continued to roll, she looked away and moved her hand conspicuously, causing the dice to stop at one.

Loki’s mouth dropped wide open as he turned to her.

“Five! You take a drink!”

“ _You cheated_ ,” he accused.

“ _Yes I did_ ,” she answered unabashedly.

“Finna’s turn!” Nina clapped her hands together.

“Finna!” 

They all turned to see a huge, blond brute walk through the door. Loki felt her sigh beside him and became quickly defensive.

“Edel, sit and drink with us!” Erik offered.

“Another time, mate. I have to finish packing to leave on our raid party tomorrow, and my future wife needs to start attending to her duties,” he looked down at Finna.

“Just one drink?” Finna batted her chocolate eyes at him.

“I believe you’ve had enough for us both, love,” he held out his hand and waited.

She nodded before looking around the table. “I’ll see you again soon!”

“ _Please don’t go_.”

She turned and looked into Loki’s eyes. “It was a pleasure meeting you… Luke.”

He reluctantly gave in and moved so that she could take her betrothed’s hand. With one last wave, they were out the door.


	4. The Odinson Brothers

Loki sat at the table in the great hall the next morning and picked at a bowl of fruit. Thor watched him for a moment before raising his eyebrows and turning to his mother. 

“Did you have fun last night, Loki?” Frigga asked.

“A bit too much,” he smiled before taking a drink of his wine.

“Ah,” she returned to Thor and laughed.

“Is that really the cause of your long face, brother?” Balder asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” he waited.

“You seem to be in greater thought than that of a wild night out.”

“Me? In deep thought?” he leaned back laughing as did everyone else at the table. 

Thor caught Frigga’s eye. “Leave him be. Whatever or… whomever it is… will come to light when meant.”

He nodded his head and returned to his food.

“What are your plans today, my sons?” she waved for more to drink.

“I am overseeing Sif’s training of her Shieldmaidens,” Thor grinned from ear to ear.

“How horrible that must be,” Frigga laughed as Odin joined them. “And you Loki?”

“I think I might join Thor,” he raised his eyebrows. 

“Maybe you’ll pick up some pointers?” Thor goaded his brother.

“It’s possible,” he smirked while rising from the table. “I’ll meet you there.”

Odin watched as Loki dashed off and turned to Frigga. “We think he’s met… someone. He’s very preoccupied and wants to attend Shieldmaiden training today,” she filled him in.

“Well,” he smiled toward Thor. “Please do your best to help him.”

“I’ll make sure he looks amazing before the ladies,” he grinned before walking off himself.

* * *

Loki stepped into the hall of records and looked around.

“Prince Loki,” the clerk approached him. “What may I help you with?”

“I’m in search of someone. She dropped a very expensive piece of jewelry in the street last night and I wish to return it to her.”

“Do you know her name, my lord?”

“Only her given name, I’m afraid.”

“Do you know her clan?”

He thought for a moment. “She’s a Shieldmaiden and at least half Vanirian.”

“Why don’t we take a look then?” she led him to a holographic screen and searched through databases. “And her given name?”

“Dýrfinna.”

She paused for a moment. “That is a very old name.”

“It is,” he agreed.

She continued with the search and found only one result. “Dýrfinna Grímmsdóttir, Captain of Dáinn Company, Hawk Battalion of the Shieldmaiden Regiment. Her service record is impeccable; she’s a marvel at weaponry.”

“So it seems,” he read over her records. “She’s descended from Vala?”

“Wise old witches who can predict the future, my lord. King Odin employs several of them for divination before battle.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.”

“She’s betrothed to Edel Ehrenson, the son of Warlord Ehren Elgarson.”

“Such a noble husband,” he sneered, really not caring in the slightest.

“The match was approved by King Odin himself, the dowry to be paid in just a week’s time.”

“All I really needed was an address,” he laid on the charm.

“Ah… there you go,” she pointed.

“Thank you very much for your time.”

“Anything for you, my lord.”

He nodded to her politely before quickly walking off: his jaw set, and a plan stirring in his mind.

* * *

Thor stood with his arms crossed and watched as the young ladies of the Shieldmaiden Regiment sparred against one another.

“They look tough, Sif, nearly as tough as you!” he smiled.

“There are a few I’d never want to fight against,” she nodded. “I could… give you a demonstration…” she flirted with him.

They both looked up as Loki joined them. “Lady Sif, your warriors look… nice.”

“Nice?” she cocked her eyebrow.

“Sif just offered me a demonstration,” Thor grinned. “Perhaps you’d like to volunteer brother?”

He glanced across the field until he saw his redheaded beauty and burst into a bright grin. “Absolutely,” he adjusted his shoulders before walking off to the middle of the field.

“Wh…” Sif’s eyes widened as she realized who he was walking toward. “Thor…” she turned to him. “He’s heading toward Finna…”

“She’ll be fine,” he stopped her.

She laughed before whistling and waving to her best and brightest warrior. Finna looked up just in time to see Loki walking toward her and tilted her head. “She just might kill him.”

.

“Captain Finna,” Loki bowed to her.

“My Prince,” she followed. “What brings you here on this beautiful day?”

“Your fearless Deputy Commander has offered me the honor of a demonstration of your strength and I took her up on it.”

She cocked her eyebrow as her sisters in arms sniggered around her. “You’re serious?” she turned to Sif and waited.

“Be easy on him, Finna,” Sif instructed as Loki’s eyes widened.

“Wait, what?” he looked up just in time to duck from a flying elbow.

“Oh!” Thor clapped his hands together. “I like it so far!”

Loki stepped back and watched Finna for a moment before reaching for his dagger and taking a step to the right. He saw a flicker of green in her eyes as he felt something coil up around his leg. “Surely you can do better than that,” he admonished as the snake disappeared with a green glow.

.

“I think he’s met his match,” Fandral joined them.

“She’s Vanirian,” Sif informed them. “She’s grown up a lot this last decade. Doesn’t drink nearly as much as she used to.”

“Right…” the men chuckled.

.

Loki quickly tired of walking around in circles and cast a bolt of energy at her, which she dodged before throwing back one of her own. It smacked him in the chest and he momentarily lost his breath as she took the opportunity to attack.

Her sword was no match for his dagger, so he quickly pushed her away and went for his smaller daggers, which she tossed away with a flick of her wrist before punching him in the gut with her sword-filled hand.

He grabbed her arm to keep her from stabbing him with the sword as she slapped her hand upside his head and released a rather painful bolt of white light, bringing him to his knees.

.

“Amazing!” Thor applauded her. “Go Finna!”

.

“You’ve bested me!” he held his hand up in defeat, his chest heaving as he panted. “You’ve defeated me, because I underestimated you. It shall never happen again,” he bowed to her.

“If you should ever challenge me again, you’ll deserve everything you get,” she helped him up.

His eyes sparked as he watched her closely. “I couldn’t agree more,” he spoke lowly.

.

“I think you deserve to join us for supper tonight!” Thor approached them. “Please, be our guest tonight Captain Finna…”

“Dýrfinna,” Loki corrected him. “Her name is Dýrfinna.”

She watched Loki for a moment before turning to bow to Thor. “Forgive me, my Prince, but I have obligations tonight and cannot.”

“ _Obligations_?” Loki asked in her mind.

“I need to see my future husband off on a raid,” she glared at him. “It is my duty.”

He rolled his eyes as he looked off. 

“Another time, then. The invitation is open,” Thor nodded to her before turning to Loki. “Well done, brother, on your continued breathing. She could very well have finished you.”

“Dying at her hands surely wouldn’t be the worst thing in the Universe,” he smiled as the men laughed.

“Definitely not,” Fandral looked her over.

“Thank you, Lady Finna. I look forward to seeing you at supper very soon,” Loki kissed her hand before walking off.

“I’m sure you do,” she sighed in her mind.


	5. Secret Lovers

“It’s time to go,” Finna rested her head on Thor’s shoulder as he laced his fingers through hers. They lay across the thick animal pelts in the middle of the floor of an abandoned cottage in Alfheim; Finna’s secret hiding place.

“Talk like that is treason against a prince,” he smiled as she laughed. 

“I’m fairly sure some of the things you just did to me are illegal in more than a few realms too,” she giggled as he grinned and kissed her neck.

“I have been assigned duties by Father,” he sighed, not quite ready to face reality again after such a wonderful day. “I’ll be busy tomorrow and unable to get away, but… there’s always tomorrow night.”

“Sif is hosting a party in my honor, my last night of debauchery before the wedding.”

He frowned as he looked into her eyes. 

“Promise me… don’t interfere with things. Let them fall into place. I think there are ancient forces working between us… and I don’t want blood on my hands.”

“What makes you think I’d keep that promise?”

She climbed up into his lap and kissed him. “As King of Asgard, you need to keep your promises and never lie.”

He brushed his thumb against her cheek and turned serious. “I will never lie to you, Finn. I swear.”

She closed her eyes as she kissed him hard.

* * *

“Why can’t I go?” Finna paced the house as Edel finished packing his things.

“We’re getting married in two weeks, Finna. You need to help make the preparations.”

“If you’ll be back by then, I would be back by then.”

He took her face into his hands. “I can’t have my bride battered and bruised on our wedding day,” he kissed her quickly on the lips. “That’s what the wedding night is for,” he grinned.

“And what if you’re wounded?”

“I’ve been assured by my best men that I won’t,” he grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

She sighed before reaching for his sword and shield and following him out toward the waiting boat.

The men climbed into the boat and waited as their women handed off their things. Finna stared at the sword for a moment before handing it over.

“I promise, my love… I will be home soon enough,” Edel reached out to kiss her one more time.

“I’ll be waiting,” she pushed away as they shoved off towards a dispute with another territory.

The other women waved and blew kisses to their men, while Finna stared across the sea. Once they were out of sight, she turned and was immediately overcome by a dizzy spell.

“Woah there, girlie,” the other women caught her.

“Oh my,” she threw her hand over her mouth to fend off the nausea.

“I take it our Edel’s used his privileges as your betrothed husband?” one giggled.

She offered a nervous smile before lying. “He has.”

They helped her to her house and went to work, pouring tea and making her comfortable. 

“You won’t be the first pregnant bride, my dear, and I’m sure you won’t be the last.”

“Thank the Gods you are betrothed, or there’d really be a scandal!” they cackled.

“Thank you, ladies. I’d… really like to just rest now.”

“Call on us if you need anything, my dear,” they kissed her hair. “We’ll take care of you until he returns.”

“Thank you,” she took a sip of tea as they left her alone.

She sighed and glanced around her house for a moment before closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath. “Oh, Thor,” she whined.

* * *

“Loki,” he looked up from a daze when he heard his name.

“Lady Sif,” he bowed to her. “And how are you on this fine evening?”

“Sore from a long day of sparring,” she admitted. “And you?”

“I have questions; I thought you might answer them.”

“Such as?”

“Vanirians are well-known for being able to predict the future…”

“Vanaheim was hidden for a millennia, after the Great War …”

“I know the legends,” he assured her. “What of the seers, though. Do their predictions always come true?”

“I’ve spoken to Finna about this before. She says that the future is subjective. One always makes decisions that could alter their future course.”

“So what is predicted is a possible outcome?”

“Presented regarding the course you’re on at the time of the prediction.”

He nodded his head. “Thank you very much.”

“Are you okay? You don’t seem your… normal self.”

“I am… perfect,” he smiled. 

“Finna does seem to have that effect on men,” she waited.

He began to laugh. “Goodnight, Sif.”

“Goodnight, Loki.”

* * *

Finna opened her eyes the next morning when she heard her door open and looked around to see both of her parents, waiting. “Good morning,” she stretched her arms as the wolf at her side did the same.

“Did Edel make it off last night?” Grimm asked.

“He did,” she reached for clothes to cover herself. “He’s determined to look presentable for the wedding too,” she smiled. 

“What is going on, Finn?” Famke asked. “I’ve been havin’ visions left and right, they seem to change every minute! Are you havin’ doubts?”

“Doubts?” she waited.

“I saw Edel dead, then I saw him wounded, then angry and waging war against Odin, and now he’s dead again. My head is spinning.”

“I… I don’t know, mother.”

“I know you don’t love him,” Grimm looked her in the eye. “Maybe in time you can at least learn to tolerate him.”

“That’s not an issue…”

“Then what is?”

“Nothing,” she reassured him. “The wedding will go forward as planned. I am not changing anything.”

“Then it’s an outside source,” Famke turned to her husband. “I told you I met the ancients in my dream.”

“Ancients?” Finna’s eyes widened.

“Please change your routine today, Finn. We’ll take care of your jobs.”

She nodded slowly. “I’ll go pick flowers in the mountains, then.”

“Be safe,” she kissed her daughter.

“I will,” she nodded. “I promise.”


End file.
